deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon S. Kennedy
On September 29, Leon began his first day as a police officer with the local P.D. yet deep underneath the city in the secret Umbrella Co. laboratories, a viral outbreak had been let loose. The virus, dubbed the T-virus, caused sever mutations and had the capability to re-animate dead tissue, thus creating... Zombies. Shortly afterwards, following a similar incident in the local Arklay Mountains, the military quarantined the city with plans to use a small tactical nuclear device to eradicate the virus. After his first encounter with the living dead, Leon met with another survivor, Claire Redfield, who had arrived in the city in search of her missing brother, Chris. Together, Leon and Claire decided to seek refuge within the R.P.D.'s headquarters, but after arriving there, they decide to search for a way out of the city separately. During his probe of the R.P.D. precinct, Leon meets another survivor named Ada Wong, a woman who claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend. Together, they found a secret entrance within the sewer leading to one of Umbrella's secret facilities. Ada is mortally wounded (first, by a mutated William Birkin's claw and later, by a T-103 Tyrant) and Leon discovers that Ada was a spy working for Umbrella's undisclosed competitor. However, at the near end, a mysterious figure (with Ada's voice and silhouette) helps Leon (or Claire) by giving them a rocket launcher to help defeat the Tyrant. Leon is reunited with Claire and the two (along with William Birkin's daughter, Sherry) make their escape through a secret railway and then escape the train, leaving the mutated Birkin to be destroyed by the military's bomb. Battle vs. Agent G (by Wassboss) No Battle Written WINNER: LEON S KENNEDY Expert's Opinion Leon got the victory due to his superior weaponry and because he had experience going up against human opponents whereas G only really had experience against zombies. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Solid Snake (by NoTreble) Leon Kennedy has been sent on a crucial mission by the president. The secret service has grown weary of a certain super soldier whom they believe wants to undermine the US Army's new mechanized warfare project. The CIA has discovered that the target, codenamed Solid Snake, is staying in a cheap motel on the outskirts of New York City. Leon, armed to the teeth with his personal weapons of choice, carefully sneaks into the motel at midnight. He quickly checks the information loaded onto his smartphone and establishes that Snake is in room 10. He leans his Mine Thrower against a wall in the lobby, slides his knife into his shoulder sheath, slings his TMP across his shoulder, and flicks the laser on his handgun on. He approaches room 10 and kicks the door in. He sees the oh so familiar form of a hand grenade on the ground and dives down the hall. The bomb explodes, blowing the room to pieces. A piece of frag hits Leon, but his tactical vest keeps it from causing serious damage. Besides the scratch left by the frag, the only other injuries he receives are bruises from flying debris. Snake pushes a panel of the ceiling out and fires a few blind shots at Leon. He misses, and Kennedy jumps to his feet and starts firing into the ceiling. Another grenade falls from the hole in the ceiling. Leon grabs it and throws it through a window. Leon hears a quiet noise down a hallway and sneaks down it. He passes his laser over the whole room. Then, he sees another laser that isn't his own. Snake fires three more shots at Leon's head, but Leon smashes himself through a door and dives into a room, dodging them but dropping his Silver Ghost in the process. He flicks the lights on and pulls his TMP off his hip. He jumps to his feet, pulls the bolt back on his machine pistol, and carefully peers down the hallway. Snake is nowhere to be seen. He makes it to the end of the hallway and Snake steps out and fires at him with his MAC-11. Leon returns fire, but is too late and Snake has left. Leon is hit by somewhere around 10 rounds in the torso and left arm. The tiny .380 rounds fail to pierce Leon's armor, but they do manage to break one of the bones in his left arm. Leon rounds the corner in pain and finds Snake's discarded empty weapons. Snake drops from behind Leon and tries to take his TMP, but Leon throws it across the room and elbows Snake in the face, the shockwaves causing incredible pain to his broken arm. Leon pivots, draws his knife, and slashes Snake's vest open. "Let's go, Erect D**k" Leon growls. Snake smirks and draws his own knife. Mr. Kennedy lunges forward and Snake parries and counters with a ill-aimed shoulder swipe meant for the throat. Leon slashes at Snake's armpit, going for an artery, but only shreds Snake's clothes. Snake grabs Leon's broken arm and snaps the other bone, then stabs Leon's knife arm and shocks it. Leon's training and survival instinct kicks in and he keeps the knife in his arm despite the pain. He then pulls his broken arm out of Snake's hold violently, setting it, and stabs Snake in the stomach. He follows this up with a neck snapping shot to the lower jaw that sends Snake across the hall. Finally, he picks up Snake's dropped knife and stabs him in the back of the head, then activates the shock feature for good measure. "This is Hunnigan. Leon, are you OK? You haven't checked in in a while." "I'm alive Hunnigan, but that f**cker was a tough one. Broke my arm and tore my vest the hell up. But I still got the last laugh. Mission Accomplished. WINNER: LEON S. KENNEDY Expert's Opinion Snake is a capable fighter and gunner, but stealth is his strong point. Leon's superior direct combat abilities, better weapons, and knife fighting skills granted him his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Anton Chigurh (by Undead RVD) Anton is seen in a large room in a large house in Washington D.C. He is loading up his Remington 11-87, TEC-9 and Glock, getting ready for the biggest kill of his life. As he is loading his weapons, He hears a noise from the front door. He walks out of the room down the hall with his TEC in hand. He finds Leon armed with the TMP in hand, the Mine Launcher and Super 90 on his back and his Silver Ghost in it's holster. Leon hears a creak made form one of the floorboards, finds Anton and fires at him. On of the shots hit Anton in the leg. He stumbles back to get out of Leon's view. Leon runs runs down the hall and finds nothing. Leon walks cautiously down the hall. Anton pops out from behind a door and fires at Leon with his TEC but Leon jumps through another door, evading the Bullets. Anton Follows him but gets his gun shot out of his hand by Leon. Anton bolts back to his "gun room" and grabs his Silenced Remington 11-87. Leon follows but Anton steps out and fires at him. Leon survives because his gun was in the way. However, his gun is too damaged to work effectively. Leon kicks the gun out of his hands and it crashes though a nearby window, out of Antons reach. Leon Grabs his Super 90 and starts shooting at Anton. Anton get hit in the left shoulder but eventually leaps back in the Gun room. Leon enters the gun room but soon gets shoot at by Anton with his Glock. Leon uses the sides of the doorway for cover while Anton hides behind a large wooden box of ammo. Anton yells out "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill me?" Leon responds with "You were hired to kill the Presidents daughter. I was sent to stop you."" Who do you know I was the guy?"" That's for me to know and you to never find out." The two exchange shots in till Leon runs out of ammo. He has no time to reload but Gets an idea. He grabs his Mine Thrower and fires at the wall behind Anton. Anton doesn't notice at first but he starts to hear a beeping sound from the dart fired at him. He Jumps out from behind the box and the dart explodes. Leon tries to take anther shoot but is tackled by Anton. Leon accidentally fires the dart into another wall, blowing that one to bits. The two then crash through a weak wall and into anther room. This room has Anton's Captive Bolt Gun. He grabs it, activates it and tries to hit Leon with it. However, Leon grabs Anton by the arm and throws him through another weak wall. Leon grabs his Silver Ghost and points it at Anton. The Two then notice that the house is creaking and leaning. It has taken too much damage and is about to collapse. Anton tries to make a break for it but Leon fires at Anton's leg. Anton land face first, breaking his noise. "Got to go!" Leon says quickly and he dashes for the Front door. Leon gets out of the house just before it collapses. Leon waits for the dust to settle down and starts to settle down. He walks around the collapsed building but Anton grabs Anton from behind and tries to strangle him. However, Leon elbows Anton, forcing him to let go. Leon then kicks Anton down. Anton gets back up but when he gets back up, Leon shoots Anton right between the eyes. Leon walkes over and pulls out his phone. "Ingrid.""Leon, is there anything to send in?""I found Anton. And killed him. He wasn't easy to deal with but he was easier then most of what I dealt with. I'm returning to base now""Roger that, Leon." Leon puts his phone away and walks back to his car, leaving Anton's bloody body behind. WINNER: Leon S. Kennedy Expert's Opinion Anton was a merciless opponent but he was out matched, out-skilled and out classed by Anton and his weapons. Leon won by a unanimous margin, but with his superior training, weapons and accuracy, this is no surprise. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors